Getting to the Golden Lily
by Faille Fox
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Lissa's inauguration? How exactly did things go down causing Adrian to be spirit bound to Jill, and the two of them and Eddie being forced into hiding with Sydney the Alchemist? Read and find out. (Based off of all the information provided in Bloodlines and The Golden Lily.)
1. Chapter 1

Rose Hathaway needed no bond to sense Lissa's anxiety and agitation, it was as plain as day on her face. Rose's heart ached when she would subconsciously have her mind grasp for the negated bond, finding Lissa not on the other side. The bondlessness still felt foreign to her and would take some adjusting to. A team of stylist swarmed around the room only moments earlier, smoothing the young queens platinum waves, cascading down her back, making sure every inch of her dress fit her suitably, and adjusting her stately tiara. Normally, Rose would take in every detail of what Lissa was donned in; what with her style choices being somewhat limited to formal guardian wear, and casual clothes only on the specialist of occasions. However today, her concerns solely fell on Lissa's emotions, not her fashion choices.

_"It's just so so absurd!"_

Lissa tensed, trying not to make herself more upset.

_"Having a party when there are so many more important matters to be attending to..."_

Rose desperately wished she could sooth her, take some of the negative spirit induced side effects away.

_"There will be plenty of time for all that. Changing an entire royal hierarchy system won't happen over night."_ Rose explained.

Lissa's responses was low and hollow sounding. _"But I might not be queen for that 'plenty of time'..."_

_"Hush!"_ Rose abruptly cut her off. _"I would never let anything happen to you."_

_"I know Rose, but there is rioting in the streets! Even the humans are beginning to take notice. Everyone's in an uproar! I just can't help but think..."_

Rose put one hand up to stop her. _"Your rebels are the minority, most everyone loves you, and you have the best security possible...plus those other guardians."_ Lissa chuckled at Rose's cocky bravado. "_Your sole worries need to be changing the world..."_ Rose said. This made Lissa give her and exasperated look. _"and let me handle the world's reaction."_ She held up her fist for emphasis and this sent Lissa giggling again, but suddenly Rose turned thoughtful. _"Remember back when we were at school and you said that you hated Mori politics? Well you kind of chose to get into the wrong profession then..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Jill fidgeted nervously upon taking in her reflection. She never looked so royal in all her life, with the exception of when she attended Valissa's inaugralation ceromony. But the true question was, did she look worthy enough to stand at Valissa's side? She desperately hoped so. Her half sister had promised that she would try to nurture their newfound relationship, but Jill felt it was half hearted as all Jill seemed to be was a chair at the family table so Lissa could retain the crown. After all Jill posessed no political skills or social graces that she could tell, and Lissa had so much to deal with during these hard times. A forlorn sister seemed somewhat less prudent. She sighed. _Time to plaster on a smile for this royal party I suppose...I wonder if it will be any fun?_

(Things are about to get very dramatic as the party ensues. Can't wait for the next chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was dressed in their best, Christian Ozera included, outfitted in an expensive tux, and black hair slicked back. Which was saying a lot for him as he hated dressing up, and ESPECIALLY hated Mori royal events. The court seemed to be in no short supply of parties, even Adrian was going to attend, he who usually foregoes these things for the much desired company of scotch and some more freewheeling Mori girls. _"Ah. What the hell."_ He figured it might lend hand to some fun after party parties. Adrian needed a distraction, and most of all, not to be alone. Every time he was alone, his mind went to Rose...

Rose stood lined up along the wall with the rest of Lissa's protective detail,l and only faltered a little upon seeing Dimitri enter the room with Christian. He was Christian's only guard. She could scarcely allow herself to believe that after all they had been through to be together, it could be so easy now. Well...with the exception of Lissa's newfound Queendom didn't lend itself in the way of a lot of free time for smoochies with her undeniably hot Russian boyfriend. _Boyfriend seemed like an inappropriate term for their relationship...it was too plain. They were like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly, completing one another. The soul's recognition of it's counterpart. Yeah. Boyfriend didn't really cover it._

The dinner was in full swing now, and everybody was in attendance...well royal everybody's that is. The crowd was large, and all the guardians shifted uncomfortably at the sight of the number of Mori they would have to watch most carefully; and they would have to watch EVERYONE, because everyone was a potential threat.

Rose nodded encouragingly to Eddie, who was just an added protective measure to the room, not serving as anyone's particular guardian but the courts; but you wouldn't know that by the unwavering fierce stare he gave Jill Mastra- I mean Dragomir. The room hummed with excitement, and for now, fear of radicals were quelled and all seemed pleasant. They should have known better.

The Mori assassin launched himself at Valissa Dragomir so quickly, you had to be impressed. He had to be a royal, or someone royal walked him straight in, as security had been so tight. Guardians were on him in an instant but his target was never truly Valissa. Rose realized this too late, only Eddie saw it as the Mori faked for Lissa, then turned to Jill, unsheathing his blade and plummeting it into her chest. She let out a mangled cry as she slumped into the floor...


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie was the first guardian to reach the attacker and he took him down with ease. It showed what a truly fierce guardian he was. Adrian had been standing closest to Jill when the assassin attacked, he barely had time to blink, he just looked down and noticed the bloodstained dress, general parlor of her skin, and vacant, now lost look in her eyes as she took one last sharp jagged breath, then gave out. The room was in panic and Mori ran in all directions, trampling one another. One collided with Adrian, knocking him into the floor next to the now lifeless body of Jill. Sweet little Jail bait, always like a sister to him. Always so kind, unjudging, and innocent. His hand, with a mind of it's own it seemed, reached out for her, and he pulled the blade from chest. Adrian scooped her upper half into his arms and embraced her, that was when he felt it. It was like a rush of color, light, music, and laughter, and everything good in this world flow from him into her. It hadn't been the knowledge of her need to be there to save the Mori society from it's old ways with Lissa or the close relationship he shared with her that had made him do it. He just saw that innocence and wondered how someone like him got to live, but someone as good as Jill was to be snuffed out. He hadn't even meant to do it, but that tell-tale light enveloped the room and threatened to seize all the panicked Mori with it's glory...Jill's eyes fluttered open and looked at Adrian in awe, as her savior, and Adrian felt a bond tug at the back of his mind. It tickled. (Excited for the next chapter guys? Let me know by reviewing! LOL)


End file.
